The N Men: Final Extendido
by Elize Bright
Summary: El episodio de los Hombres N tuvo de todo, drama, superpoderes, momentos oscuros, excepto más tiempo para desarrollar un mejor final, y ver como concluía el momento Jimmy y Cindy que conmovió a muchos fans de la pareja. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Jimmy Neutrón son nombres registrados y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a Nickelodeon y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Los Hombres N:**

 **Final extendido**

Jimmy había vuelto a la normalidad, sabía que Cindy lo ayudo pero no recodaba como

—Soy... soy yo otra vez... Cindy ¿Cómo le hiciste?—

Pero Jimmy al ver como sus amigos estaban tendidos en el suelo por causa de sus poderes, se asustó.

—Hay no, su fuerza vital casi se va. —Jimmy vio en el suelo una botella de color verde —un minuto ¡la gaseosa de Sam! ¡Claro!— la levanto y la vio —absorbe la radiación. Debo llevarlos al laboratorio ya— dijo con decisión mirando a sus amigos.

En eso algunas camionetas del ejército y un tanque se estaban acercando hacia él.

—¡General Abercrombie!—

—Pero, ¿¡que paso aquí!?— preguntó el muy escandalizado

—Escuche general, debo llevar a mis amigos a mi laboratorio sé cómo ayudarlos, ¡pero debo ir rápido!—

—Olvídalo niño, tu iras al área 86 resultaste ser el peor de todos estos niños, llévenselo—dijo el general a un par de soldados.

Jimmy sintió enojo de tal forma que cuando lo sujetaron los soldados se los quito de encima empujándolos a un lado

—¡Déjenme!— gritó

—No iré a ninguna parte, iré a ayudar a mis amigos— dijo con una voz más grave y dejando ver que sus ojos ahora eran verdes

—Está bien, está bien pero tranquilízate — vio a otros soldados que se acercaban con sigilo a Jimmy y les ordeno que se detuvieran.

Jimmy sacudió su cabeza y se tranquilizó, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

—General escuche, necesito que me lleve a Retroville junto con mis amigos—

El general suspiro y dijo

—De acuerdo te llevare, pero más vale que sepas lo que haces niño, y quiero un informe —

—Lo tendrá—

El general uso su radio y llamo a un helicóptero militar, el cual llego después de solo unos instantes el cargo sobre sus hombros a Libby y Sheen, y entre 2 soldados cargaron a Carl. Jimmy llevo a Cindy en sus brazos.

Los 4 niños estuvieron inconscientes durante todo el viaje, y Jimmy le preguntó al general que había ocurrido.

Jimmy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que se hubiese puesto tan mal como para casi destruir la ciudad y pelearse así con sus amigos.

Después de un rato de vuelo, el helicóptero llego a Retroville

El Sr. y la Sra. Neutrón estaban viendo las noticias, cuando escucharon el helicóptero cerca de su casa, así que corrieron a ver que estaba pasado.

Había aterrizado en el patio trasero de la casa de Jimmy donde permitió el paso a los militares a su casa club que tenía la puerta destrozada debido a que en su transformación tan abrupta y descontrolada la arranco.

—¡Jimmy has vuelto!— dijo la señora Neutrón al ver a Jimmy bajar del helicóptero

—Mama debo ayudar a mis amigos, y tengo poco tiempo es de vida o muerte, saldré en un rato más, lo prometo— dijo Jimmy

La señora Neutrón miro a su esposo con preocupación.

El general había puesto a Libby y Sheen sobre los sillones y a Carl lo pusieron sobre la mesa.

Jimmy vio el enorme agujero por el cual podía entrar a su laboratorio, pero estaba algo alto, aunque sabía que si saltaba no se haría nada podía ser peligroso con Cindy en los brazos, pero no había tiempo, así que salto y cayo de pie sin dolor ni lastimarse, eso lo sorprendió un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia. Entro rápido a su laboratorio, donde vio a Goddard con un desarmador en la mano robótica que salía de su espalda metálica: estaba arreglando el teclado sobre el que había caído soda.

—Bien hecho Goddard, pero no hay tiempo, Carl Sheen y Libby están allá arriba tráelos mientras yo preparo la formula—

Jimmy puso a Cindy con cuidado sobre una mesa y fue a su computadora, presiono algunas teclas y la pantalla mostró que quedaban menos de 10 minutos antes de que los poderes acabasen con sus amigos

—Tuvieron suerte de no morir por el uso desmedido de sus poderes, debo trabajar en el antídoto de inmediato. —

De inmediato fue a mezclar algunos químicos, incluida la gaseosa de Sam.

Goddard ya los había traído a todos e incluso les puso lectores de pulso mientras Jimmy continuaba con el antídoto.

Una vez terminado Goddard los hizo reaccionar un poco para que tomaran el suero agitándolos y con "ligeras" palmadas en la cara con sus manos robóticas.

Carl y Sheen hablaron antes de que Goddard les diera el antídoto

—Ultra... Libby...— fue lo único que dijo Sheen cuando reacciono antes de tomar el antídoto.

— ¿No contiene paprika o condimentos?—pregunto Carl antes de tomar el antídoto

Libby no dijo nada solo tarareo un poco y tomo el antídoto.

—Cindy, por favor ¡reacciona!— dijo Jimmy.

—Mo...— dijo Cindy al reaccionar, Jimmy sin embargo no comprendió.

—¿que?—

—Amo...—

Jimmy seguía sin entender así que le dijo

—Cindy escucha, este es el antídoto para los poderes debes tomarlo o morirás. —

—Si...—

Jimmy le dio el suero a Cindy y la dejo descansar.

Reviso el estado de sus amigos en la computadora y vio como un segundo antes de que se acabara el tiempo los signos vitales se reestablecían.

—Bien hecho Goddard, pero aún falta que despierten, espero que el desgaste no tenga ningún efecto secundario permanente—

Jimmy uso a VOX y se puso su traje de hombre N y salió a ver al general Abercrombie—general, el antídoto salió bien, mis amigos estarán bien... creo—

—¿Qué hay de los poderes?—

—Los perderemos, aunque tomara algo de tiempo, pero se mantendrán bajo control, yo me encargare de ello—

—Bien, entonces nada que hacer aquí, andando muchachos hay leche y galletas en la base— dijo el general a sus soldados quienes se fueron en el helicóptero.

Jimmy bajo al laboratorio y se dedicó a monitorear a sus amigos.

—No entiendo por qué los rayos no me afectaron de forma negativa—

Escribió en su computadora la cual arrojo muchos resultados y mientras los leía se dio cuenta del por que

—Pero claro, la vitamina C ayuda a regenerar los tejidos del cuerpo, y al tener una cantidad tan alta, concentrada y radioactiva de ácido ascórbico en el cuerpo multiplica el efecto de la vitamina C, me regenero gracias a los beneficios de la naranja. — Miro a Goddard y concluyó—come frutas y verduras—

Jimmy tomo el frasco con antídoto y se quedó mirándolo, pensó en que tal vez podía quedarse con sus poderes, después de todo a él no le afectaban, pero no podía, no era alguien muy paciente que digamos, y con Cindy cerca podía ser peligroso, y así como así le vino una idea brillante, tomo un cabello de cada uno de sus amigos y uno suyo y los metió a una máquina de escaneo de ADN.

—Sintetizare un suero que nos devuelva nuestros poderes en caso de que sea necesario. Hasta el fondo—

Y Jimmy bebió el antídoto, luego se dirigió a las mesas en las que estaban, pero sobretodo se acercó a Cindy, y la vio. Se sintió culpable por enojarse así con ella, si bien ella lo había molestado por su piel naranja y su aparente falta de poderes, lo cierto es que habían peleado casi desde que se conocieron, y aun cuando Cindy lo molestaba, nunca podría estar de verdad molesto con ella, a pesar de su rivalidad y del odio que el demostraba a ella frente a los demás, por algún motivo no podía odiarla de verdad, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de cuando estuvieron en la isla, lo bien que la paso a su lado.

"¿Me llamaste Jimmy?"

"Eres una gran persona"

"Eh estado pensando lo mismo sobre ti"

"Jimmy si tengo que estar perdida en esta isla desierta me alegra que sea contigo"

"Igual yo"

"Solo tú y yo y todo el tiempo del mundo"

"Una perla... es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho jamás por mi"

Saber que por su culpa sus amigos tuvieron que usar sus poderes al máximo lo hacía sentir enojado, si algo le pasaba a sus amigos no se lo perdonaría, en especial si le pasaba algo a Cindy, los ojos de Jimmy se tornaron verdes y Goddard volvió a sentir como Jimmy parecía a punto de transformarse otra vez, así que se volvió a esconder bajo una mesa, pero solo unos instantes después todos empezaron a despertar.

—¿Que paso?— preguntó Cindy

Escucharla hablar hizo que Jimmy se tranquilizara y sus ojos volvieran a ser azules.

—En donde estamos—preguntó Libby

—Creo que me ha ocurrido un accidente—dijo Sheen Avergonzado

—Me siento algo mareada— dijo Libby agarrando su cabeza

—¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que están bien!—exclamo Jimmy feliz, luego miro a Cindy y le preguntó—¿Estas bien?—

—Si, ¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué nos debilitamos así?— preguntó Cindy

—Los poderes quemaban su metabolismo y haberlos usado demasiado fue lo que lo hizo aún más rápido—

—¿Y aún tenemos nuestros poderes?— preguntó Libby haciéndose invisible.

—Por ahora si, pero los perderán dentro de algunos días, hasta que la gaseosa de Sam termine de absorber la radiación—

—Rayos, quería seguir siendo el chico vibrante—

Cindy mientras tanto intentaba recordar lo último que hizo y pudo recordar lo que le dijo, o mejor dicho que estuvo a punto de decirle a Jimmy, y seguro el quería alguna explicación.

—Jimmy yo...—

—Chicos, nuestros padres deben estar preocupados— interrumpió Libby.

—Es cierto, vayan a verlos, si hay alguna novedad yo los llamare.—

Cindy quería hablar con Jimmy de lo que le dijo, pero pensó en que mejor sería decírselo luego cuando también pudiera agradecerle por salvarla, aunque si podía evitar decirle lo mejor.

Todos salieron del laboratorio y fueron a sus casas. Jimmy fue con sus padres, que estaban preocupados viendo las noticias

"El monstruo naranja fue visto por última vez en el desierto de Mojave sin embargo el ejército se ha negado a dar más información"

—De un asunto clasificado de seguridad nacional— dijo el general Abercrombie al reportero.

—Mama, papa —

—¡Jimmy!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo

—¿Estas bien?—

—Si—

—Estábamos preocupados. —

—Jimbo, perdiste tus músculos— dijo el Sr. Neutrón, y la señora simplemente giro los ojos tratando de ignorarlo.

—Los poderes mataban a mis amigos poco a poco, pero descubrí una cura, pronto perderemos nuestros poderes—

—Entonces deberías decírselo a todos en la ciudad, ya sabes para evitar que los vuelvan a llevar al área 86—

—Buena idea mama, avisare a los demás. —

Unos minutos después todos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar en el que los padres de todos habían protestado en favor de los niños mutantes para

Que liberaran a los amigos de Jimmy del área 86.

Al ver que ya todos estaban allí Jimmy tomo el micrófono y dijo

—Queridos ciudadanos de Retroville, quisiera pedir una disculpa, por todos los estragos causados debido al uso descontrolado de nuestros poderes sin embargo eso ya no será un problema porque ya cree un antídoto, y ya lo administre a todos, incluyéndome—

Todos empezaron a vitorear, todos sonrieron al ver que la ciudad ya no los odiaba y Jimmy continúo

—Quiero agradecer el apoyo de todos, en especial de Sam, cuya gaseosa completo mi formula anti-mutante—

—¡Pero me deben uno ochenta!— dijo él desde la multitud.

—Volveremos a la normalidad en unos días—

La multitud celebro las palabras de Jimmy, pero Sheen se apresuró y le quito el micrófono a Jimmy y lo hizo a un lado para hablar de cómo aun podían hacer justicia aun sin tener poderes, pero Jimmy Libby y Cindy bajaron del escenario, aunque escucharon uno de los eructos atómicos de Carl y que preguntaba si alguien tenía algo para las agruras, mientras que Sheen pasaba a toda híper velocidad entre ellos aunque no le prestaron mucha importancia a esa escena.

—Jimmy, dijiste que nuestro poderes se irán en algún días, ¿Pero cuantos?— preguntó Libby.

—Según mis cálculos de cinco a siete días—

—Una semana de súper poderes, genial—

Libby vio que Cindy estaba un poco cabizbaja, sospechaba un poco el por qué.

—Creo que yo voy a buscar criminales— y desapareció.

Jimmy y Cindy quedaron solos detrás del escenario y ella hablo

—Jimmy, gracias por salvarnos.— dijo Cindy

—¿Quieres venir al Candy bar?—

—¿Que? —

—Vamos, hay algo que tengo que decirte. —

—De acuerdo—respondió Cindy dudosa.

A pesar de que Cindy podía volar, decidieron caminar para dar tiempo a Sam a que llegara, además la dulcería estaba a pocas cuadras. Durante el corto trayecto no se dijeron ninguna palabra. Al llegar Sam ya había abierto, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa.

—Son ustedes, ¿vienen a pagarme la gaseosa?— preguntó Sam desde la barra

—Si, y prepáranos 2 jugos atómicos— respondió Jimmy

—De acuerdo. — respondió Sam no muy convencido

—Jimmy yo...—

—Cindy, ¿Que hiciste para regresarme a la normalidad?—

Ella estaba sin palabras ante tal pregunta.

— ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?— preguntó con cuidado

—No, mientras estaba transformado, todo estaba borroso, aún recuerdo que hubo momentos en los que trate de reaccionar, pero por algún motivo externo no podía. —

Cindy se tranquilizó, agradecía que podía evitar decirle a Jimmy una parte de la historia que no estaba muy segura de contarle—yo me disculpe contigo, ya sabes, por haberme burlado de ti, y de verdad lo siento—

Jimmy miro a Cindy y le dijo

—Te lo agradezco de verdad, yo perdí el control cuando estaba buscando la cura y...— Jimmy no quería decirle a Cindy que se había molestado con ella al grado de perder el control, pero ella lo sospechaba.

—Fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? Dímelo, quiero saber—

Jimmy suspiró

—Lo último que recuerdo antes de transformarme fue como tu imagen nublaba mi pensamiento, luego todo se veía tan irreal, trataba de volver a ser yo pero no podía, cuando pude reaccionar era atacado y volvía a perder el control. —

—me siento terrible debes odiarme. —

—En teoría debería hacerlo, pero me ayudaste a ser yo otra vez—

—¿No estás enojado entonces?—

—Aquí están sus jugos atómicos— interrumpió Sam

—Gracias—dijo Jimmy—creo que si estuviera enojado se me notaria— dijo con algo de humor y Cindy se rio con nerviosismo.

—Gracias a ti pude salvarlos, no sé qué hubiera hecho si...— Jimmy se detuvo en seco al percatarse de lo que estuvo a punto de decir—este... por qué no bebes de tu jugo atómico tiene de la gaseosa de Sam, y cuanto más tomemos todos más rápido se observara la radiación de nuestro cuerpo—

Cindy dio un trago a su bebida y dijo

—Bien, intentare molestarte menos, no digo que dejare de hacerlo, porque creo que eso no se puede—

—Si, comprendo—

—Aunque prometo no te are enojar mientras tengamos poderes, y si puedo evitar que alguien más te haga enojar, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance —

—Eso me parece razonable, y me agrada— dijo Jimmy sonriente

De pronto Sheen entro a la dulcería a toda velocidad.

—Jimmy tienes que venir rápido, Carl tiene agruras y está eructando como loco—

—¡Hay no! Cindy, otro día continuaremos nuestra platica, y gracias por devolverme a la normalidad—

Ambos sonrieron pero el momento no duro mucho porque Sheen se llevó a Jimmy a toda velocidad

—¡Hey ya son 4.80 con los jugos atómicos!— grito Sam y un segundo después Sheen entro a toda velocidad y puso un billete de 5 sobre la barra

—Quédate con el cambio Sam— mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Cindy se quedó sentada cuando escucho una voz muy cerca suyo

—Así que Jimmy no recuerda que estuviste a punto de decirle que lo amabas— dijo Libby volviéndose visible, en la mesa que estaba al lado de la suya.

—¡Libby! ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? ¿Y como sabes que estuve a punto de decirle?— preguntó Cindy sorprendida por su amiga

—Todo, y por qué aún estaba consiente, de hecho me desmaye cuando Jimmy empezó a volver a la normalidad— dijo con cierta soberbia. —Vamos no me digas que no notaste como se puso cuando hablo de la posibilidad de perderte—

—Claro que no, él se refería a Carl y Sheen—

En eso por la ventana ven como un eructo de Carl avienta un auto lejos.

—Aléjense de mi soy peligroso— dijo Carl mientras huía y Sheen le gritaba

—¡Carl espera! ¡Dice Jimmy que con un anti-acido se te quita!—y corrió a híper velocidad para detenerlo.

—Carl, Sheen ¡Esperen!— gritó Jimmy mientras trataba de alcanzarlos.

—Si claro se refería a ellos—dijo Libby con cierta burla.

Cindy pensó por unos instantes y le preguntó

—¿De verdad crees que se refería a mí?—

—Yo digo que si, ¿qué harás al respecto?—

—¿Que? ¡Nada!... bueno, al menos ya no seré tan mala con Jimmy. —

—Es bueno saber eso, tal vez el odio que hay entre ustedes se valla y quede el amor. —dijo riendo

—Nadie te preguntó— dijo Cindy algo molesta

—Vamos, sabes que yo no diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Jimmy—

Cindy no dijo nada y bebió su jugo atómico de un golpe.

—Andando, creo que la ciudad nos necesita para evitar que Carl la destruya— dijo Cindy aun ignorando todo lo que Libby dijo referente a Jimmy

—Andando. —

Ambas chicas salieron y se fueron volando en busca de los chicos para ayudarlos con Carl, para que no destruya la ciudad por culpa de los eructos.

Habían pasado de cinco a siete días después y Jimmy estaba dormido en su habitación, pero Goddard lo despertó con sus ladridos

—¿Qué ocurre?—

Goddard saco un espejo y dejo que Jimmy se viera.

—¡Santo Heisenberg!—

Jimmy miro sus brazos y agarro el espejo

—Mis poderes al fin se han ido. Debo ver cómo están los demás—

Jimmy hizo su rutina matutina y se fue a la escuela con su jet pack por que se le había hecho tarde... otra vez

Llego justo cuando el autobús llego a la escuela y todos estaban bajando pudo ver a Carl y Libby, pero no a Cindy Sheen

—Libby, ¿Y los demás?—

—No lo sé, creí que Cindy aún tenía sus poderes y se vino a la escuela volando y Sheen debe seguir dormido, con eso de que es súper veloz. —

—O tal vez estén adentro del salón vamos—

—Jimmy ya no estas naranja...— dijo Carl al verlo.

Eso es por que perdimos ya nuestro poderes, ya no somos más los hombre N, podremos volver a nuestra vida normal—

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo volver a comer chalupas sin soltar un eructo atómico?—

—Así es Carl. —

Los 3 entraron al salón, pero no estaban ni Cindy ni Sheen

—Qué extraño—

En eso sonó el timbre y entro la Señorita Ave, todos tomaron sus asientos, pero aun así no se veía rastro de ellos

—Bien niños, voy a tomar lista. —

Después de que Jimmy dijo presente Libby hablo con él.

—Jimmy, Cindy nunca faltaría a clases, algo debió ocurrir. —

—Lo sé, en el recreo iré a ver que sucedió con ella—

—Cindy— grazno la Señorita Ave

— ¡Presente!— grito ella desde afuera de la puerta, parecía que había corrido mucho, al igual que Sheen quien se encontraba a su lado

—Cindy, Sheen, pueden explicarme por que llegaron tarde—

—Perdimos nuestros poderes. —

—Jimmy ¿Eso es cierto?—

—Si maestra, como puede ver ya no soy de color naranja. —

—Bien, adelante niños, y Cindy te pondré asistencia por tu esfuerzo en llegar temprano y por ser la segunda mejor alumna de la clase. —

Entraron y la clase continúo hasta la hora del recreo, donde los 5 estaban reunidos

—¿Ahora que ya no tenemos poderes, significa que puedo volver a molestarte Neutrón?— preguntó Cindy en broma

—Tal vez, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras de ser posible. —

—Bien, como dije antes lo intentare pero no prometo nada. —

—¿Ya no lucharemos contra los malos?— preguntó Sheen decepcionado

—Claro que si, pero de la misma manera en la que lo hemos hecho antes, trabajando en equipo. —

—Bueno, ahora que ya paso todo lo de los súper poderes, podre celebrar mi cumpleaños—dijo Libby—aquí tienen sus invitaciones, tocara Graystar, los veo en una semana— concluyó muy sonriente.

 **FIN**

* * *

Jimmy Neutrón es mi serie favorita de toda la vida, y The N Men es mi episodio favorito, por muchos motivos.

Para empezar lo considero el más oscuro de la serie, debido a que los protagonistas casi mueren, claro, esta no es la primera vez que eso pasa en la serie, pero nunca se había visto de forma tan dramática y realista (tendidos en el suelo inconscientes).

También porque por única vez, vimos a Jimmy enojarse al grado de perder el control y "devolverle el golpe" a Cindy, ya sea porque le ha soportado muchas, o por el efecto de la radiación nunca hemos visto a Jimmy tan enojado.

Y por supuesto, por la casi declaración de amor que hubo por parte de Cindy. Este debió ser un especial de 2 episodios no uno, se quedó muy incompleto, es por eso que decidí expandirlo.

 **Algo que tal vez nadie lea sobre la vitamina C:** Quisiera mencionar que los escritores e la serie son unos genios, cuidaron el detalle de que Jimmy bebiera jugo de naranja para darle el poder de la regeneración, digo esto porque buscando en internet, decía que la vitamina C Ayuda a regenerar la piel y funciona como anti-oxidante, eso es real, y supieron como mezclarlo con la trama para hacer una parodia de Hulk.

En un futuro haré más fanfics de Jimmy Neutrón, pero quería hacer este primero, por que como dije antes debió ser más largo el episodio, y quise rellenar los huecos que quedaban. Se despide Elize Bright. Hasta la próxima.

 **Reviews: (27 Enero 2017)**

 **Guest:** Gracias!, y si te refieres al "d días" juro que lo corregí como cinco veces, y vuelve a aparecer de esa forma, así que ya escribí los números con letras, a ver si ahora si sale bien escrito :/ si hay mas errores me los puedes hacer saber para corregirlos.

 **Redes sociales:**

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


End file.
